


Star Crossed

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: First time ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After sparring with Edge, Faize suddenly becomes withdrawn, and Edge has to search the Eldarian database to find out why.
Relationships: Faize Sheifa Beleth/Edge Maverick
Kudos: 5





	Star Crossed

As the sound of metal hitting metal faded from the battle simulation room of the Calnus, Faize collapsed to his knees.

"Faize, are you okay?" Edge panted out; the sparring match had taken more out of him than he had anticipated.

"Yes, my knees are shaking, that is all. It took all my skill to best you; though I won, I am still nowhere near your level." Faize laughed breathlessly.

"Have more faith in yourself; you had me on the defensive for most of the fight. I may have more strength of arm, however I cannot keep up with your speed." Edge extended a hand towards Faize, and an electric shock passed through him as Faize took the offered hand. "What?"

"You felt that too?" Faize jerked his hand back, his face becoming guarded in the blink of an eye.

"What was that?" Edge blinked at Faize. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Faize stood on his own, keeping his distance from Edge.

"Are you certain? You haven't backed away from me like that since Welch tricked you into thinking that humans shed their skin and become monsters." Edge tried to close the gap but Faize danced away from him.

"Please, Edge I… I have recently become aware that humans do not share in certain aspects of Eldarian culture, and I don't want you to hate me…" Without saying another word, Faize spun on his heel and fled the room.

"Hate him? Why would I hate Faize?" Frowning, Edge also left, heading for the bridge.

"All systems normal, Captain!" Reimi commented from her station as he entered the bridge.

"Hey, Reimi? What do we have on Eldarian culture?" He headed for the station he had manned before being promoted to Captain.

"Did something happen with Faize?" She shot him a worried glance.

"We were sparring; you know, just fooling around; and he won but he overexerted himself a little and his knees gave out, so I offered to help him stand, but when his hand touched mine, we were shocked. It must have just been static from the motion, but he retreated from me, and when I pressed for why, all he said was that human and Eldarian culture differed. I have no idea what he meant by that." Edge sighed.

"Static shock, huh? Are you certain that is all it was?" She began to call up the Eldarian database.

"No, I am not certain of anything right now." He sighed, wondering how he could be Captain when his crew was withdrawn and secretive.

"Hey, Edge, I might have something! Listen to this; unlike Earth, Eldar… oh!"

"What is it?" Edge hurried over, standing behind her chair.

"Eldar doesn't distinguish between gender when it comes to love. Also, Eldarian physiology neutralizes static shock; the only time such a thing happens is when sparks fly between two individuals; for Eldarians it's a physical sensation, not metaphor." She turned to look up at Edge.

"So Faize… is in love with me?" His expression became thoughtful. "That certainly fits the facts, and explains why he thinks I would hate him for knowing the truth."

"How do you feel? Towards Faize, I mean." Reimi closed the file and looked up at Edge.

"I don't know; he's fun to be around, I can trust him in battle, and he's cute, but love?" Edge shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Have you ever been out on a date with anyone?"

"No, I haven't. You know that; our SRF training took priority and the one time I got my courage up and asked a girl out I was rejected. Do you think I should ask Faize out?"

"No, that would not be appropriate conduct for a Captain of the SRF." She huffed, in a way that told Edge her objections had nothing to do with the SRF.

"I'll go talk to him." Edge left the bridge before Reimi could say anything else.

However, speaking with Faize proved easier said than done, as he was nowhere to be found; he was not by item creation, or in either storeroom; he was not in the battle simulator; he was not in the room Edge had assigned him.

That left only one room to check; and Edge felt unusually nervous as he approached the shower rooms at the rear of the Calnus.

"Faize? Are you in here?" The door slid open and Edge entered the men's shower room.

"Edge?" For a long moment, Faize stood still, wide eyed with shock, allowing Edge an unexpected look at his unclad body.

Faize was slim; slimmer than was healthy for a human; yet filled out with wiry muscle. But what surprised Edge the most was that, aside from his head, Faize's body was completely hairless, even around his groin, leaving his cock and balls fully exposed to Edge's eyes.

Edge was surprised to see that there was less difference in anatomy between humans and Eldarians then he had expected; while Faize's balls were smaller than a humans, and appeared to be partially held within his body, his cock looked the same as all the ones Edge had casually glimpsed in the communal showers of the USTA's training compounds.

Then Faize dropped his hand, covering that part of himself, and breaking the trance that held both men enthralled.

"What are you doing in here?" Faize blustered out, more embarrassed than he had felt before.

"I was looking for you, and this is the men's side. I have just as much of a right to be in here as you do." Edge realized he was being defensive, and took a deep breath in an attempt to relax. "I didn't expect you to be naked."

"I have nothing more to say about what happened after sparring." Faize turned away and stepped into the shower.

"Are you in love with me?"

"What?" Faize tensed, though he did not turn to face Edge.

"Is that why you fled? I looked into it and… and not all humans hate homosexuality. Please just tell me, are you in love with me?"

"I don't believe my feelings for you run deep enough for love. However, I do desire you, Edge." Faize turned until he was looking at Edge over his shoulder, and Edge had never seen anyone look more beautiful in his life.

"Faize, I'm sorry. I didn't notice, and my carelessness caused you pain."

"Please, Edge. I cannot bear to be rejected by you twice in one day."

"I'm not rejecting you. We shouldn't date, because I'm your captain, but we can forget about that for tonight." Edge began to undress.

"Eldarians view all love as sacred and, so long as both parties consent, do not concern themselves with trivialities such as rank. His eyes were heated as they watched Edge remove his SRF armor and slip out of his underclothes.

"I've never done anything like this before." He confessed softly as he joined Faize in the shower.

"With a man?" Faize shivered slightly as Edge brushed wet hair out of his eyes.

"With anyone. My training took priority and… well, I never had the courage to try anything with Reimi; I value her friendship too much to risk on what ifs; and the one girl I did ask out turned me down."

"So you do like girls." Faize nodded to himself.

"Yes, but I also like you." He closed the gap, the thought that Eldarians might kiss differently than humans do did not occur to him until after he had pulled away again. "I forgot to ask, how does kissing work for Eldarians?"

"The same way it works for humans." Surging up, he pulled Edge down for a kiss, the water flowing down around them.

Hands roved everywhere, exploring skin that they'd thought of as off limits. Hips rubbed swollen lengths together, and tongues dueled.

Edge felt as though he had lost control of his body as his pleasure spiked, and he came all over Faize, his cum mixing with the water to run down the drain. Only then could he break the kiss and pulled back. "Did you…?"

"I did." Faize kissed his lips softly before untangling himself from Edge. "I didn't think being with you would be so intense."

"Remember, this cannot affect how we are on the bridge."

"We can only be together at night?" Faize reached around Edge, and hit the button for the soap; special nozzles in the walls sprayed them both down and rinsed them off.

"Yeah, about that; would you mind if I changed the room assignments so that we room together?"

"Edge." Faize lit up. "I would love to room with you." He held Edge tightly.

"Just… don't tell Reimi that we, you know, kiss and stuff. She wasn't too happy with the idea of me asking you out."

"I'll keep that in mind." And Faize leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
